


You Make Me A Bad Machine

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Demon Michael, FAHC, GTA Universe, Gore, LTSA, M/M, PWP, Robot Ryan, Trans Female Character, Wizard Geoff, brief death, but it's all robotic, hardcore choking, monster au, mostly human type Gavin, mostly human type Jeremy, skeleton type Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: I'm just doing as I'm programmed, 'cause I'm a bad machine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://redvsvblue.tumblr.com/post/166122681237/leave-the-soul-alone) AU. 
> 
> Title from “Bad Machine” by Nostalgia & Aami ft. Insomnia.

Gavin slowly runs his fingers over the edge of Ryan’s casing, where the central torso plate has been removed to expose his metal insides – cylinders and black boxes and bunches of wires twisted all around them, stained with oil and clicking and whirring in time with Ryan’s movements.

He glances down to where he’s buried in Ryan – with the crotch plate gone, he can see the smooth metal casing of the fleshlight Ryan’s hooked up inside himself, all the ports and the wires running from them to connect to his nerves. He grinds in again and watches it contract with Ryan’s answering clench.

“You sure?” Gavin asks with a cocked eyebrow, his hand hovering over the hot lithium batteries, _itching_ to reach in. Ryan squeezes deliberately around him and Gavin’s other hand slips from his hip over to thumb at the rubbery clit, drawing out another raspy groan from Ryan.

“Yeah, c’mon,” Ryan gasps, rocking down on Gavin’s cock and raking a hand through his hair, his gaze glued to where Gavin’s fingers tap lightly over his batteries.

“Don’t worry,” he says, his lips creaking up into a wicked grin. “I’ll like it.”

“Fucked up,” Gavin mutters, and Ryan laughs.

“At least I can uncross my wires,” he says.

Gavin only teases for another moment before plunging his hand into Ryan’s chest, wriggling past the batteries to find the hidden tangle of springs and coils behind Ryan’s heart – Ryan’s eyelids flutter shut when Gavin’s fingers close around an oily piston. He rummages down further to find a bundle of wires and _tugs_ and Ryan moans loudly, his hips jolting up and encouraging Gavin back into moving, sliding out slow and thrusting back in with a wet slap that resounds off of the walls.

They’re in Ryan’s workshop, Ryan on the table and his chest plate crowbarred off and laying to the side, his torso open from neck to crotch to let Gavin play around in it – Gavin works his hand in under Ryan’s lungs to feel them rise and fall with his heavy breath and Ryan _squeezes_ again, metal shuddering when Gavin yanks at another set of wires.

He flicks Ryan’s clit one more time and his other hand travels up to mess around in Ryan’s crotch, squeezing the casing of the fleshlight and pulling curiously at the nerve wires that disappear into his body, thumbing at the blinking blue lights dotted around the base. Ryan shifts and Gavin’s other hand dives into a cluster of tangled wires and scorching cylinders – Gavin shudders at the sensation and tugs the wires up out from behind Ryan’s metal lungs to lay them out over his chest.

Ryan’s hand grips the table edge and the other curls uselessly into Gavin’s shoulder as Gavin fucks in faster, his fingers wandering to pull at all sorts of interesting bits and bobs and dragging out another scratchy moan when he deliberately displaces the batteries, clicking them out of their holders and disconnecting a few wires from their ports. Ryan doesn’t even seem to _care_ , his head pressed back against the table and one leg clamped tight around Gavin’s hip, the other bent over the edge of the table, metal creaking as he twists and wiggles under Gavin’s touch, all sorts of pretty noise falling from his parted lips.

Gavin grunts and pins Ryan’s hips down with one hand as he slides his hand up to Ryan’s throat, clamping down around the metal and it only takes another weak moan for him to scrabble for the screwdriver to the side.

Ryan eyes it and tips his head back when Gavin brings it closer, whining low as Gavin shoves it under the plate over his throat and starts prying it off to get to Ryan’s windpipe underneath. The metal wrenches away with a satisfying squeal and Ryan carelessly rips the rest of the plate away from its bolts as Gavin discards the screwdriver and slips his hand inside, securing his fingers around Ryan’s pipe and _squeezing_ – Ryan gushes slick around him and moans pathetically, begging without words. His swallow pulses under Gavin’s palm.

“Fuck,” Gavin breathes shakily, loosening his grip and then abruptly tightening it again, tucking his fingers further up to just under Ryan’s jaw and groaning at the rush of hot oil that spurts over his hand.

A hard thrust accidentally unbalances Gavin and he _crushes_ Ryan’s windpipe into the back of his neck with a satisfying _crunch_ of metal and silicone – Ryan’s eyes fly open and his lungs shudder violently as he tries to drag in air but he _can’t_.

“ _Please_ ,” he rasps, barely loud enough to be _heard_. “Oh, please – fuck, _fuck_ – ” his voice pinches off again when Gavin chokes him and his nails claw at the table. Ryan locks up and his fingers suddenly clamps around Gavin’s wrist in a _bruising_ grip to force his hand in _deeper_.

Gavin reaches into Ryan's abdomen with his other hand and roughly pulls out a batch of wires glued together – he loops one end around his hand and Ryan watches him sharply yank it out, dripping with oil and sparking at the ends.

He leans over and slaps the wire down beside Ryan's neck – forces himself to still as he slides an end under Ryan’s neck and drags the wire around under it. Ryan grins up at him and Gavin replies with a smirk as he draws the ends up and starts _tying_ them, pulling the knot tighter and tighter until it’s pinched around his mangled windpipe and Ryan’s mouth drops open on a wheeze.

Gavin tugs and Ryan _shudders_ , his eyes rolling back in his head as Gavin thrusts into him and cuts off his air with his own wires, tighter and tighter until Ryan's uselessly gasping for breath and _drooling_ , artificial spit leaking down his cheek as his legs clamp painfully around Gavin's hips, his hips jolting up. Gavin bites his lip and yanks until metal creaks and then Ryan’s coming, something popping with a hiss as he shakes and _gushes_ over Gavin. Ryan can’t suck in a breath but he manages a weak whimper as Gavin’s thumb blurs over his wet clit.

Ryan lets him go and the hiss and clank of metal only grows faster, _louder_ as Gavin fucks desperately into him, chasing his own orgasm now and forcing Ryan’s hips flat to the table. He unplugs one of the nerve wires and brushes his oily thumb over the end – Ryan’s hand slaps down on the wood and his heartbeat audibly skips up a few rpms when Gavin repeats the move. God, he can’t even _speak_ but air rushes out in whistling moans; in short, wheezy gasps as he jerks and rocks up to meet Gavin.

Gavin spits out a flurry of curses and buries himself in Ryan in a sloppy thrust before he comes, gripping Ryan's hips to keep him still and moaning at his rhythmic squeezes. Another wave of pleasure crashes through him so violently it almost jars him out of his body – his fingers loosen for a second before he snaps himself back into corporeality, back into where he can _feel_ Ryan’s body shuddering and rattling below him, his organs pulsing and whirring as Gavin comes in him.

Gavin growls as he twists the wires, oil spurting out over them and pooling under Ryan’s neck to join the puddle already there, leaking steadily from somewhere in his shoulder. Ryan shudders again and abruptly goes limp, his head lolling back on the table and his legs dropping to dangle off the table. There’s dents in his neck from the wire when Gavin unties it and his eyes stare blankly up at the ceiling – it would be unnerving if Gavin couldn’t see the loading lights on his heart.

The lights blaze up and something clicks and Ryan jerks back to life with a raspy, shallow inhale, his limbs twitching as his eyes refocus on Gavin, who steadies his grip on Ryan’s hips and starts to pull out.

Come starts seeping out after Gavin and he pushes it back in between the rubbery folds with a thumb – his knuckles brush over Ryan’s clit and Ryan bucks, more come trailing out of him with the next spasm of his body. Gavin focuses on rubbing over his clit and this time when Ryan comes it’s with a pitiful, nearly inaudible whine, his legs knocking against Gavin’s sides and his hands curled around the edge of the table.

Gavin spends a few more moments flicking over Ryan’s clit before leaning over him to fix his windpipe, wrenching it back to – relatively – straight and squeezing the sides to pop the dent out a little and give him an airway. Ryan sucks in a desperate breath and clamps his fingers around the back of Gavin’s neck to crush their lips together, groaning when Gavin pops out another dent.

“Fuck,” Ryan breathes, pulling back to glance at his leaking shoulder. The corner of his mouth drags up in a knowing smile. “Have fun?”

Gavin growls softly and pinches Ryan’s throat – Ryan presses another kiss to his jaw and reaches up with his working arm to grab the wire still loosely tangled around his neck. He slides it out and holds it up between them as Gavin pushes himself up a bit, raking his gaze over the dented, leaking mess of Ryan’s insides.

“You’re broken,” Gavin says, eyeing the crack in one of Ryan’s blackboxes.

“Yeah? You gonna fix me up?” Ryan asks. His metal creaks with a filthy grin and Gavin takes the wire from him, thoughtfully wrapping it around his knuckles.

“Hm, I don’t know,” he says. “I don’t think I’m quite done with you.”

“Oh?”

Gavin glances up at him. Drags his thumb over the thrumming metal of Ryan’s heart.

“Well,” he says. “You’re not _that_ broken.”

 _Yet_.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stay _down_ ,” Michael snarls, shoving Ryan’s shoulder flat to the bed again – it pops and hisses and Ryan gasps wetly into the pillow, muffling another moan when Michael hikes up his hips with his other hand, fingers hot enough to melt the metal into a handhold.

“Good,” Michael spits, snapping his hips in to unbalance Ryan – his fingers creak as they fist the sheets, a shudder juddering down his spine. Hellfire licks along Michael’s fingers and soaks into Ryan’s body, overheating his organs and melting his casing into handprints Michael is more than happy to give him.

Ryan’s fans whir and spark as Michael gets back to fucking him into the mattress, groaning at the slick heat clenched tight around him, the greedy way Ryan rocks back into him and claws at the bedsheets when Michael pulls his thighs open, denting them on the way.

“Fucking love it, don’t you?” Michael growls, his voice edging into an inhuman, guttural pitch. “Love being such a _slut_ for me.”

Ryan tries to push himself up on his arms again – Michael slams in and quickly leans over to push him down with a grip on the back of his neck, snarling as he curls his fingers around to press into Ryan’s throat. It gives way under his heat, dipping in tighter the harder Michael forces him down like a disobedient dog. Ryan’s moan vibrates under his fingertips and Michael withdraws to plant his hands on Ryan’s hips again.

Michael traces over the rim of the fleshlight and drags his lube-slick fingers down to the bobbing weight of Ryan’s cock, the silicone hot and firm to the touch when Michael wraps his scorching hand around it. Ryan jolts and grunts and Michael shoves an arch into his spine to keep him in place as he jacks him off, playing with the sensitive head and tugging on the balls to make Ryan wiggle and groan.

Michael takes his hand away just as Ryan gets close to curl it around his thigh and listen to the creak and squeal of metal as he fucks in, eyes fluttering shut at the smooth squeeze of Ryan’s ass, the way more slick seeps out to ease the way the tighter and tighter Ryan gets.

There’s another creak and Michael’s eyes snap open to see Ryan trying to sneak a hand down to touch himself – Michael rips Ryan’s wrist away and roughly smashes his shoulder down again – this time he digs his fingers into the metal until he burns a hole through it, melting the wires together as Ryan cries out and struggles against him. His shoulder joint explodes in a shower of sparks and the arm falls limp as all of Ryan’s weight falls to his other elbow, Ryan himself moaning incoherently into the pillow.

“Like to see you try now,” Michael pants – Ryan coughs out a laugh and grinds back against him, his fingers ripping the sheets to shreds with his sudden spasm. Michael groans low in his throat as he melts a new grip into Ryan’s hips.

Ryan valiantly tries to push himself up again and Michael clumsily pushes on Ryan’s back again – Ryan resists and whines, and Michael _shoves_ again and this time his hand plunges straight through Ryan’s chest with a vicious crunch, smashing through his lungs and his ribs and effectively, _literally_ pinning him to the bed – Ryan shudders _violently_ and comes instantly, his body shaking and popping and sparking all over, metal melting around Michael’s hand and his heartbeat clicking up to a continuous drone as he bucks and shouts, hips twitching helplessly while he gushes over Michael. Michael pants hotly against Ryan’s ruined shoulder and shifts – the movement sends a sharp bolt of pleasure through Michael and forces another cry from Ryan, more slick, a round of shuddering and shaking, and then he abruptly goes limp, all his fans shutting off to a strange, eerie silence as his chest goes dark around Michael’s arm.

Michael pants for a moment and then gathers himself enough to fuck into Ryan for the last few moments – he comes with a tight moan and sloppy thrusts, forcing his come to mix with the lube inside Ryan and his fingers melting into Ryan’s hip.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he breathes, carefully extracting his arm from Ryan’s chest as he straightens – without Michael’s support, Ryan’s body goes completely limp and Michael barely manages to grab himself before he slips out of Ryan.

Michael holds his breath for a moment – under the thick heat and the smell of singed metal, he can hear the dull _tick tick_ of Ryan’s CPU, steady and grounding and enough for Michael to relax as he surveys the damage to Ryan’s body.

There’s the shoulder, for one. And the giant, Iron Man-esque hole in his chest. The dented hips and thighs and – can’t see it from here, but Michael knows Ryan’s throat is half-crushed. Scorched handprints burnt all over him.

The heat in Michael’s aura sizzles away as he calms down, skin cooling and sweat drying as he shifts Ryan’s legs into something more comfortable. He carefully fits his hand in a melted print again.

Ryan’s insides whir up and he coughs out a wet breath, turning his head on the pillow and rolling himself over onto his back. There’s a wet spot on the pillowcase and oil oozing from Ryan’s busted shoulder – _that’s_ what that smell is.

Michael crawls up to hover over Ryan’s broken body – one lung is completely wrenched open, the other dented and cracked, and his batteries are melted in a sticky clump with the wires and silicone, all knotted up together in a tacky ball just to the right of Ryan’s heart. Michael curiously drags his fingertips along the inside of Ryan’s lung and Ryan shivers, reaching up with his good arm to tangle in Michael’s hair.

Michael kisses him despite the scent of burnt oil wafting up between them, bitter and thick in Ryan’s mouth from his fucked-up throat. He hums against Michael’s lips and Michael deliberately brushes his leg against Ryan’s dick, grinning at the startled whimper it provokes.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Michael whispers, chasing it up with a bite to Ryan’s lower lip.

“Mm, yeah?” Ryan rumbles with a quiet laugh. “Quite high praise, coming from you.”

“Shut up,” Michael mumbles. Ryan laughs hoarsely and drags him in for another kiss.

Ryan’s hand slips from Michael’s hair to tug his hand up and guide his fingertips over the deep grooves pressed into Ryan’s throat.

“Wanna see how much you can fit in there now?” Ryan asks, smirking at Michael’s strangled “ _shit_ ”.

“Bet we could get a couple inches,” Ryan adds. Michael flushes hot all over at the thought of stuffing his cock down Ryan’s crushed throat – god, it’d be so much _tighter_ now, so much easier to choke him.

“God yes,” Michael groans. Ryan chuckles warmly and brings Michael down to slot their mouths together again.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yeah, look real good on your knees,” Geoff breathes, crowding Ryan against the wall and teasing the head of his cock against Ryan’s lips, parted and wet and his tongue darting out to flick against the slit when Geoff tugs on his hair. “Want some of this, don’tcha?”

Ryan nods and his hands come up to grip Geoff’s thighs, his eyes falling shut and a pleased hum droning from his voicebox when Geoff finally starts to slide in. Ryan’s jaw drops open to let him, artificial spit pooling on his tongue and smearing over Geoff’s dick, trickling out the corner of his mouth when Geoff doesn’t stop, shuffling closer to force Ryan’s head back more and shove his cock into the beginning of his throat.

“That’s it, sweetheart, just a little more,” Geoff croons – Ryan groans and his eyes flutter open to meet Geoff’s, wide and vibrant. Geoff pulls back a touch and Ryan follows him with a whine, choking himself again when Geoff abruptly thrusts forward. Ryan’s hand twitches on his thigh and Geoff nudges it down with his free hand.

“Go ahead, touch yourself,” he says, and the hand immediately drops to between Ryan’s legs, Ryan shuddering as he runs his fingers over his clit.

“Good boy,” Geoff murmurs. He cards his fingers through Ryan’s hair and secures a grip at the back, pulling hard to drag Ryan off his dick – Ryan takes the moment to swallow and whimper, rising up on his knees to sink two fingers into himself.

Geoff sucks in a breath and tilts Ryan back to slide into his mouth again, shivering when Ryan moans, wetly fingering himself as he eagerly sinks down on Geoff. Geoff’s cock prods at the back of his throat and Geoff harshly tugs him back to shove into it – Ryan chokes and from there Geoff starts shallowly fucking in, forcing Ryan’s jaw wider the deeper he goes. Drool drips down to his balls and Ryan’s throat clenches eagerly around him when he plunges into it.

After Ryan’s relaxed enough his eyes are half-shut and his hips are rocking lazily into his fingers, Geoff decides to step it up the notch he knows Ryan wants. He slides his hand from Ryan’s hair down to his throat and Ryan’s eyes fly open, his fingers pausing as they lock eyes.

Geoff cocks an eyebrow. Squeezes ever-so-slightly.

Ryan nods the little he can. Groans gutturally when Geoff abruptly forces the last few inches of his dick into Ryan’s mouth, until Ryan’s nose is smushed against his skin.

The angle’s a little awkward, but Ryan’s so pliant and _easy_ under him it’s no trouble at all to rock shallowly into his throat – Ryan’s breathing goes choppy and strained through his nose but his fingers only work faster, and when Geoff starts to _squeeze_ he can _feel_ the whine that wants to slip out.

The metal crumples almost too easily under Geoff’s hand, crushing in around his cock and tightening Ryan’s throat up until Geoff can’t even _thrust_ anymore – Ryan’s windpipe frantically tries to suck in air but all it does is convulse and Geoff’s head spins with the rush of heat it sends through him.

“Fuck, good boy, _good_ boy,” Geoff pants, digging his palm in under Ryan’s jaw to feel the bulge of himself in Ryan’s throat, slight under the layers of metal and silicone but _there_ , shifting when Ryan tries and fails to whimper. Geoff roughly fucks in the mere centimetre he can and Ryan chokes messily, his body spasming with coughs and his eyes wide and pleading.

“Yeah? Like bein’ good for me, don’t you?”

Ryan nods the tiniest bit and even that makes him choke again, whimpering as spit drools from his lips to roll down Geoff’s dick.

Geoff’s fingers crush in _hard_ on the next desperate swallow and cracks bust open between the plates, oil spurting out over Geoff’s fingers as Ryan shudders violently and his eyes flicker, slick dripping audibly from his hole to the floor, fucking out by the frenetic motions of his hand. Geoff presses in harder and Ryan’s muffled whine flatlines into a high-pitched drone, his voicebox crackling as he gets close – god, he’d be crying if he could, Geoff knows. He’s already trying to sob but it’s hard with his throat crushed around Geoff, moulded perfectly to his cock so that every shift makes him rub against the soft silicone of Ryan’s windpipe.

“’M close, ‘m close,” Geoff breathes, groaning when Ryan spasms again, trying to sink down _further_.

“That’s it, yeah, such a good boy for me.” He emphasises it with a harsh squeeze and the next frantic swallow that earns him makes him come with a punched-out gasp, doubling over Ryan and strangling him harder as his hips jerk into Ryan’s throat, Ryan’s choking growing wetter as Geoff shoots down his mangled throat.

Metal creaks and squeals and oil erupts over Geoff’s knuckles, smears over his palm as he chokes Ryan. Ryan’s fingers claw at Geoff’s thighs and his other hand blurs, his pathetic whimpers muffled by dick and the light in his eyes sputtering wildly.

Mere moments later Ryan jolts and comes – Geoff pulls out a little so he can crush Ryan’s throat in all the way and Ryan whines pathetically in his grip, his sobs rasping out in hiccoughing breaths and his eyes slamming shut as he gushes messily over his fingers and the floor.

Geoff cuts off Ryan’s hoarse moan with a sudden clamp and Ryan jolts, his eyes rolling up as a judder shakes through him – he _wheezes_ and abruptly goes limp, slumping against the wall and his hand falling away from himself.

Geoff sucks in a breath and carefully removes his sticky hand from Ryan’s throat, wiping it on his jeans and tucking himself in before crouching in front of Ryan. There’s oil leaking from the cracks in his busted throat, trickling down to his chest, and slick dripping from his hole to the floor – or, more accurately, to the puddle pooled between his legs. His fingers are shiny in the low light of the bedroom.

“Kinda fucked that up a bit, didn’t I?” Geoff murmurs to himself as he gently tilts Ryan’s chin to examine the damage. There’s a plate almost completely popped off, only held in by the barest half-inch of a screw, and here more oil pours out whenever Geoff shifts.

While Ryan’s shut down, Geoff works on fixing Ryan’s throat, slipping his fingers under the loose panel and pushing out the kinks from the inside while Ryan’s organs whir away, hissing and clicking and humming quietly under his plates.

Ryan starts up with a groan and a cough, shifting his weight on his knees as his eyes brighten and turn on Geoff, who grins and brushes his knuckles over Ryan’s cheek.

“You good?” Geoff asks.

“Yeah,” Ryan replies, his voice raspy and hoarse and shot to _all_ hell, a whining drone winding through it. His hand travels up to touch over his throat and the corner of his mouth creaks up in a smirk.

“Aw, how sweet of you, fixin’ me up like that,” he teases.

“Shut up,” Geoff grunts, tapping his knuckles against Ryan’s cheek. “Tryin’ to be polite.”

“Even when you’re angling for a round two? Didn’t know you could get it up again that quickly.”

“You’re cruisin’ for a fuckin’ bruisin’, aren’t you?”

Ryan laughs and shrugs, his eyes sparkling as they drift over Geoff’s body.

“I take what I can get,” he says, and Geoff laughs.

“Gonna rough me up, Ramsey?”

“If y’keep talkin’ like that, yeah.”

“Promises, promises, _old man_.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan shivers at the next swipe of Jeremy’s tongue, his fingers digging into the back of his head as he urges him closer, thighs jumping up when Jeremy scrapes his teeth over the rubbery clit. Jeremy trails over a little to sink his teeth into the patch of silicone next to Ryan’s hole and Ryan _moans_ , his fingers creaking around the edge of the table and slick oozing out to stain Jeremy’s chin.

“Fuck,” Ryan breathes, his leg kicking out when Jeremy bites again, growling a little into the silicone before moving over to lick at Ryan’s clit – Ryan pulls him closer and Jeremy eagerly flattens his tongue to all of Ryan, lapping up the artificial slick and grinning as he pushes his tongue _into_ Ryan.

Jeremy spends a few minutes just licking slow into him, running his hands up Ryan’s thighs and listening to the whir-hum of Ryan’s breathing picking up even more, the metal of his legs cold against Jeremy’s skin. Drops of slick leak out when Jeremy sucks deliberately on his clit, swirling his tongue around the strangely stubborn silicone and straying to plant more bites around Ryan’s hole, a few hard enough for teeth marks.

Ryan groans so prettily above him, his hand slipping back to brace himself on it as he starts rocking more eagerly against Jeremy’s face, moans loudly when Jeremy brings his fingers up to rub Ryan’s clit while he works his tongue into his hole. Ryan clenches around him, his ribbed inside pulsing against Jeremy’s tongue as he loses coherency, shuddering with a clank and hiss. Jeremy wiggles in a little until he finds one of the slick glands – drags the tip of his tongue across it to get more and Ryan’s moan trails off into a little whimper, his hips jerking in time with Jeremy’s thumb over his slippery clit.

“Fuck, fuck, Jeremy, _oh_ \- “ he gasps, collapsing back onto his elbow as he starts trembling, something that sounds like a motor _purring_ in his abdomen. Jeremy plants wet kisses over his hole and withdraws his hand to get back to it with his mouth, sucking sloppily on Ryan’s clit and scraping his teeth over it to provoke another high whine.

Ryan struggles to push himself back upright, his hand curling around the edge of the table again as he rocks more deliberately against Jeremy – Jeremy pulls away and bites at the silicone at the very edge of the fleshlight to startle a moan out of Ryan, sinks his teeth in again a little lower and laves over the spot with his tongue before returning to his clit, dragging the tip of his tongue over the ridges in the silicone and burying his face more insistently between Ryan’s legs.

Ryan’s noise jumps up a couple octaves and he whines out a warning – _Jeremy, Jeremy, ngh, fuck, I’m gonna_ – and shudders violently, everything clicking and clanking inside him as he squeezes his eyes shut. He’s close enough that his metal’s heating up on either side of Jeremy’s head, his whine tripping over its frequency as his voicebox struggles to keep up.

Ryan’s thighs suddenly clamp around Jeremy’s head and Jeremy shoves them open again, pulling away a few centimetres with a wet _smack_ that resounds in the workshop – Ryan whimpers and bites out a breathless _please, please_ as he looks down at Jeremy, at the string of slick and spit still connecting Jeremy’s lower lip to Ryan. Ryan _whimpers_ again and Jeremy can _see_ him shaking, his fingers trembling against the table and his shoulders twitching with each shiver that rips through him.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs, his voice hitching _dangerously_ close to a sob. “Jeremy, _please_ , - “

Jeremy dives back in to finish him off and Ryan breaks off with a high _oh god_ as he trembles closer and closer, pins Jeremy in place with the hand on his head and struggles to keep his thighs apart. Seconds later Ryan jolts and comes, crying out and hunching over as slick seeps out of him, thick and copious with each clench of his hole against Jeremy’s lips. His thighs _do_ close around Jeremy’s head but this time Jeremy lets him, focused on working out every noisy shudder while Ryan whimpers.

Ryan pants out Jeremy’s name in a quiet chant when Jeremy keeps going, urging out more slick to drip down his chin and smushing his nose carelessly to Ryan’s clit to lick into him and gather it up on his tongue – Ryan’s fingers press into his head and his hips jerk up with another rough shudder, that motor revving up from purring to growling as he comes all over Jeremy’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Jeremy grunts, dropping a hand to palm himself – he pulls back to just press his lips to Ryan’s twitching hole, opening his eyes to glance up at him as he kisses his clit. Ryan’s staring openly at him, his chest rising and falling in short judders and a sigh escaping his lips with the brush of Jeremy’s lips against him.

Jeremy licks a bold stripe up Ryan’s clit and Ryan jolts with oversensitivity, his thighs clamping harder until Jeremy pushes them open with one hand and backs away. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and Ryan grips the back of his neck to tug him up and _up_ , crush him into a messy kiss with Ryan’s slick smearing between them and still dripping from Jeremy’s chin to the table between Ryan’s legs.

Jeremy groans and pushes him back, planting a hand on the table behind him and cradling the back of Ryan’s head with the other, Ryan’s silicone-mix tongue sweeping over his own as he eagerly takes all that Jeremy gives him.

“Fuck, you’re messy,” Jeremy grunts, shifting to take his hand off the table and unzip himself. He plunges two fingers into Ryan – Ryan shivers - and gets them soaked before smearing it over his cock and starting to stroke.

Ryan grins against his lips and Jeremy kisses him harder, his knees weak from how close he is already – Ryan spreads his legs wider and grasps at Jeremy’s shirt, chasing Jeremy for wet kisses when Jeremy tries to take a breather.

“Oughta make you even messier,” Jeremy pants, jerking him off with quick, tight strokes. “Oughta get your on your knees and – _oh_ \- “

“Then make me,” Ryan interrupts, reaching down to grip Jeremy’s dick and press the head up against his slick hole, smirking when Jeremy groans breathlessly.

“Jesus Christ, Ryan,” Jeremy breathes, looking down between them. Ryan laughs quietly and captures his mouth again in a kiss and Jeremy comes just when Ryan skates a thumb over the head of his cock, shaking a little as he shoots over Ryan’s hole, some of it pushed in to join the mess but mostly dripping down to the small puddle already on the floor.

Ryan moans contentedly against his lips and Jeremy fists himself until he’s too sensitive to keep going, spitting out a curse when he moves to drag his thumb over Ryan’s hole, sticky and wet with _Jeremy’s_ come as well now.

“God, you’re filthy,” Jeremy accuses breathlessly, pressing adoring kisses to Ryan’s lips, slower and deeper with each passing minute as they come down. Ryan’s body stops whirring and clicking and settles into its normal quiet routine, his chest smoothly expanding and deflating with his even breaths. Jeremy hums into the kisses, gently cupping Ryan’s cheek to ease the angle.

“If y’can get it up again I won’t clean up,” Ryan whispers.

Jeremy’s eyes snap open to look at him.

Ryan grins innocently and spreads his legs a little wider.

Arousal punches Jeremy in the goddamn chest and he rushes back in for hot, dizzying kisses as Ryan chuckles breathlessly against his lips and eagerly tugs him closer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Jack is a trans lady in this.)

“You look nice like this,” Jack comments lightly, dragging her finger down Ryan’s cheek plate, brushing over the part of lips where Ryan’s panting faintly. He doesn’t respond, save for a slight nod and a shiver when Jack dips her hand down into the shadows and bone scrapes against Ryan’s metal throat, skeletal fingers wrapping loosely around it.

“Geoff told me you were much rowdier with him,” Jack continues, withdrawing her hand from Ryan’s throat to plant it on his chest instead, where he burns hot from the effort of keeping still. “But you’re not hard to keep down, are you?”

That sparks a challenge. Ryan makes a low noise in the back of his throat and reaches up – Jack catches his wrist and slams it to the bedframe with inhuman strength, sighing at the rewarding groan Ryan gives, his hips automatically bucking up and shifting him inside her. For a second, Jack forgets herself, and grinds down against him, eyes slipping closed when he hits the sweet spot.

But before Ryan can take advantage of that, Jack rocks her hips down and pins him again, clenching deliberately slowly around his cock to make him whine behind his teeth.

“Easy,” Jack pants, running her other hand across Ryan’s chest to the bolts keeping his plates together. “And this is even easier.”

Jack curls her fingers around the faint edge and abruptly _squeezes_ , crumpling the corner of Ryan’s plate and forcing the bolt out – Ryan shudders and arches up to her, but his wrist stays relaxed in her grip, his fingers merely spasming as she wrenches him open. The quiet moan that leaves him makes Jack twitch and leak, pre-come dripping onto Ryan’s abdomen.

When she reaches in, Ryan’s body blocks all light, turning her hand and arm completely into bone – Ryan _whimpers_ at it, shifting constantly while Jack slowly, _slowly_ displaces wires, tugging them out from their safe little hiding spot and spilling them over Ryan’s whirring-buzzing heart, kicked up into overdrive from their fun. Ryan’s hips twitch up again, and _again_ , and Jack lets him try a couple times before taking over, grinding down in a figure-eight and running her bony index under Ryan’s fans just as she clenches – it earns her a pretty noise, and a prettier sight, Ryan writhing under her trying to both chase and escape the sensations.

“Good,” Jack praises, pulling out her oil-covered hand to gently cup Ryan’s cheek. She puts her thumb to his lower lip and Ryan pants heavily, desperation shining in the pulse-beat of the colour of his irises, his power drive fucked up from the adrenaline that it doesn’t know where to send electricity first.

“Colour?” Jack breathes as Ryan licks her thumb, smearing his own oil over himself.

“Green,” Ryan says. Jack loosens her grip on his other arm and Ryan slides it up and into her hair, strands catching in the grooves of his fingers as he tugs her down for a kiss that tastes of oil and her slick from earlier. “Ve’y g’een.”

“Good,” Jack says again, smiling into the kiss. She pulls away with a cheeky nip to Ryan’s lip, and shivers at the change of position, which pushes Ryan’s dick _right_ against some _very_ good spots.

“Hands on me,” Jack orders, and Ryan obediently clutches her hips, tucking his fingertips just under the hem of her shirt.

She’d make a quip about holding on for the ride, but then Ryan gets this cocky little smirk and rocks up and Jack loses all her breath in a gasp, slick leaking out of her in a thick bead. Ryan rolls his hips up again and this time Jack counters him, fucking herself down and plunging her hands into his chest at the same time – Ryan goes weaker under her, eyes rolling up in the back of his head when she drags bone across the sheet metal of his lungs.

Any sense of calm Jack had goes right out the window, and she gets clumsier, dislodging cylinders and pipes, twisting wires around her fingers to _yank_ and swearing at the guttural groan it gets her, oil splashing up onto her arm. Or, well, the bone – Jack’s lost track of her position, but she knows half of her face must be in shadow by now, and that her left shoulder is all exposed bone.

Ryan’s fingers dig in fervently, keeping himself grounded as Jack rides him, quietly counting the shudders between each thrust to see how close Ryan is. He’s panting harder now, lungs expanding and collapsing with terrifying force, sparks flying up between Jack’s hands when she hits the CPU too hard – Ryan whines and Jack takes that as her cue to speed up, slipping her thumb in to halt Ryan’s cooling fan moments before he comes. Ryan’s heart abruptly heats up almost to _scorching_ , fizzing and sparking and _vibrating_ under Jack’s grip but she doesn’t let go until Ryan shudders with a cry, instinctively trying to curl up and unable to, his whole body shaking violently – Jack releases the fan, and hears it frantically trying to cool him down, and Ryan moans brokenly, his hands flying to the bedsheets instead to tear into them.

“Fuck,  _fuck_ ,” Jack breathes, awash with the sensation of Ryan falling apart under her, rocketing her so much closer to the edge – and Ryan’s not even down yet, still juddering under her fingertips as he tries to thrust up again, broken encouragement tumbling from his parted lips.

Jack cuts off a groan and lifts a hand from Ryan’s chest to stroke herself, smearing his oil down the length and going as fast as she can handle, her other hand slipping in Ryan’s insides and still twisted around wires, but it’s hard to care about much more than Ryan’s hot little gasps and shivers and the way he’s pressing so  _nicely_ against the sweet spot when she’s this close, involuntary noises jumping out of her.

Ryan pants her name and that’s what sends her off the edge, her name in his rough-edge voice, shoulders hunching up as she spills over his abdomen, mixing with the mess of oil dripping off of her – her toes curl and Ryan’s hands return, stroking her her thighs, her hips, one reaching up to pull gently on her hair and meet her for a sloppy kiss, both of them panting too hard to do more than just press together.

Jack slowly lays Ryan down on his back again, still kissing him, and Ryan’s hand relaxes in her hair, just as hers relax inside him, gingerly pushing what parts back together she can without looking and then withdrawing to rest on the ruined sheets instead.

“You good?” Jack breathes between slowing kisses, pressing her forehead to Ryan’s.

“Mm, yep,” Ryan answers, stealing more kisses before he lets Jack straighten up to pull off of him – but she leans right back down, content to just stay there for a bit while they catch their breath, while Ryan’s hands roam lazily all over Jack, comforting and grounding them both.

“Should do that more often,” Ryan comments, and Jack grins.

“That can be arranged,” she promises, and Ryan smiles into the kiss.


End file.
